Fiend
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Prompt [PWP SLASH] Very Mature. Warning on the inside. AU [No ZA]
1. Chapter 1

**This was a prompt EnglishPoet18 that more or less spiraled out of control as we talked it over. I hope I got it right and this is what you wanted. Can't wait to see what you think of it. *grin***

**Warning: This deals with twincest, slash, rough consensual sex. If that aint your cup of tea then just back away slowly. **

Mac groaned as he walked towards the bar with Daryl after being in the heat all day. They had just wrapped up their first week at the new place their boss had sent them and it had been hell. The temperatures had sky rocketed leaving them in scorching heat all week the life baking out of them. Mac grunted when Daryl's shoulder connected with his just slightly.

Letting his eyes go over the man next to him he watched him for a second as Daryl tipped back a bottle of water. He drank it down all in one pass and Mac shifted letting him swallow before slapping him on the stomach causing him to growl.

"Need a fuckin' drink."

Daryl looked over at him nodding and wiping his mouth on his forearm, "Could use one myself."

Nothing else was said at the pair of them walked for the truck wanting of the job site before they could be roped into working late. Daryl climbed into the passenger side and Mac growled getting in the drive, "Fucker."

"Don't be so bitter Mac, aren't you always goin' on about control?" Daryl laughed, "Control the goddamn vehicle and get us the fuck out of here."

Mac sneered and spit the side as the truck idled at a red light, "You know your about a cocksucker."

"You fuckin' wish you lonely bastard." Daryl laughed kicking back in the seat as the wind blew through the open windows.

Mac looked over at him and growled but said nothing else to his twin brother. Him and Daryl had always been closer to each other than anyone else in their family. They spent damn near all their time together and there wasn't much they didn't know about each other. There wasn't a goddamn thing he knew that Daryl didn't already know about him. Daryl on the other hand tended to be a bit more backwards about shit...he was the sweeter of the two of them.

Pulling up outside their place he stopped the truck suddenly jarring Daryl's sleeping form awake. He lunged forward his hand hitting the dash as he looked around wildly. Mac chuckled causing him to scowl at him, "We're home sleeping beauty."

Daryl jumped from the truck taking off for the house not waiting on his brother. Mac smirked watching him as he trailed after him, Daryl was in fine form already. Snorting he walked through the door that he left hanging open and let out a breath at the cool air that assaulted his sweaty body.

"Goddamn aint no better feeling in the world than that...except maybe pussy." Mac laughed.

Daryl grunted walking away from his brother and down the hall. Mac trailed after him watching as Daryl lost more and more clothing the further he got down the hall. Mac smirked his own shirt falling to the wayside trying to beat him to the shower so he could clean up first. Daryl growled as Mac slammed into him knocking him out-of-the-way as his pants fell around his ankles and moved into the bathroom.

"Gotta be faster than that darlin'." Mac's taunting and cooing voice bringing color to his brothers cheeks.

Daryl sneered and stepped into the room as Mac climbed in the shower. He heard his brother shaving as he cleaned himself and smirked at the thought. He'd given him shit all day over his scruff and had even started pulling his beard since it had started to lengthen. Laughing outright when he heard the clippers turn on he jerked the curtain back not giving shit as water cascaded off him to the floor.

Daryl turned his head looking at him, "Something funny your bastard?"

Mac kept his eyes locked with his brothers as he stepped back into the spray of water, "Don't be a queen about shit. Goddamn."

"You keep that goddamn shit up and I'm gonna fuck you up." Daryl snapped.

The sound of the phone ringing silenced Mac as Daryl moved down the hall. Watching the movement of Daryl's lithe body move down the hall Mac watched him as he jerked the phone his tone snappish. Daryl shifted his weight his eyes shooting down the hall to where Mac was and locked with him. Mac stepped back under the spray of water his eyes shutting as the water flowed over his face and blocked his view of his brother, he could feel Daryl still watching him and smirked as he rinsed his body off.

Daryl moved back into the room the shaving soap still foamed along his jaw from the interruption of the phone call. Daryl picked his razor back up and finished off the smooth lines of his goatee. Mac stepped out of the shower not bothering with shutting off water as Daryl stepped back from the sink his toothbrush in his mouth giving Mac room to grab a towel.

Daryl spit rinsing his mouth as Mac pushed him out-of-the-way shoved him towards the shower. Daryl growled but let his pants fall from his body and stepped into the water immediately. He hissed as the water hit his skin and Mac grinned as Daryl cussed him.

"Goddamn doin' that shit on purpose. Scalded my fuckin' ass."

Mac grunted a laugh spitting out his own mouthful of toothpaste, "Every ass deserves a little punishment."

Daryl didn't respond but Mac could see his reflection in the mirror and seen the bright blush spread down his face, throat, and brandishing his torso in a deep crimson shade that had Mac clenching his jaw. Tearing his eyes away from his brothers soaked form as he cleaned up he dried off striding from the room quickly and into his bedroom leaving Daryl to finish.

Stepping back out into the living room at the sound of the phone again he growled but Daryl picked the phone up before him his towel hanging loose around his shoulders as he stood in a pair of black boxers.

"Hello." His voice brusque.

Daryl nodded chewing his lip and looked up at Mac through his soaked hair, "Yeah we'll be down there." Daryl hung up and Mac raised an eyebrow at him jerking his wife beater over his head and covering his torso. Daryl watched the motion and Mac watched the bloom of heat in his eyes slightly.

"Who the fuck was that?"

"Rick."

Mac nodded keeping his face impassive at the mention of the other man. He didn't hate Rick, really had no reason too but something about him pissed Mac the fuck off. Maybe it was the way he talked to his brother, or the way Rick just was. But if he was honest with himself it was the way Rick made Daryl's skin flush in a way that had Mac raising his eyebrow. He had a feeling officer friendly had got himself a taste of dick before and had his eyes on his brother. Something about that though set him on fire.

Mac wasn't Merle, he'd never say shit to his twin brother for something if it was what made him happy. Give him his usual shit, yeah, but he'd never hurt him. Merle would kill him if he thought either brother liked dick. Merle was a dick and couldn't see past his own wants and needs, that suited Mac just goddamn fine. It'd always been him and Daryl through everything growing up to now. They shared everything and had each others backs but there was some shit about them not even Merle knew or could understand. Neither of them brought it up to him or even bothered trying to explain it to him or to each other it just was. Something they understood, they were each others and that was that.

Mac followed Daryl as he walked down the hall and fell onto his brothers bed that more often than not he ended up in. Sure they both liked pussy and Mac could honestly say he never really looked at other men. But Daryl was different, made things different. He knew Daryl never been with other men and had been with a few women he didn't actively chase women like Mac did, never was his thing.

"What the fuck he want?"

Daryl pulled his jeans up a bounce in his movements that had Mac's eyes following the movement of his hips. Mac pushed up on his hands as Daryl started working his belt through the loops of his low slung jeans. "He wanted to know if we were gonna be down at Dee Dee's Bar later. He's off work tonight and tomorrow."

Mac nodded licking his lips his eyes still on the thick leather belt his brother was brandishing. He hummed in his throat and Daryl lifted his eyes meeting his and grinned at him. Mac felt his lips tug slightly before scowling at the thought that Rick was going to be eye fucking Daryl all night. Standing up suddenly he moved across the room to him and slammed him back into the wall his mouth closing over Daryl's as his hand grabbed his wrist pinning them behind him keeping him immobile.

The kiss turned heated in no time and Mac growled pulling Daryl's lower lip between his teeth and biting down. Daryl groaned his cock straining against his jeans pushing into Mac's groin seeking the friction they both wanted. The minty flavor, the coffee, smoke and the taste that was all Daryl flooded mouth making him want more, craved it. He needed it.

Pulling away for breath both of their chests heaving as they stared at each other. Mac eyed his brother all thoughts of Rick burned from his mind at the feel of his body pinned and pressed close to his own. Daryl was watching him and waiting as Mac gazed at him his eyes appraising, "Don't fuckin' like the way he looks at you."

Daryl snorted as Mac released his old on him. Daryl jerked the rest of his clothes on and Mac trailed after him. Daryl grabbed his leathers up and Mac followed suit feeling the cool night air already as they stepped out the door.

"Don't know why you have a problem with him. He aint ever said shit to you for you to hate him." Daryl laughed.

Mac took a hit of his cigarette, "If he was eyefuckin' me, tell me _brother_, would like it?"

Daryl raised his eyes to Mac and he seen them flash in the cool night. Mac nodded his head but said no more, he could sense his irritation at the question and let it go for now. He'd make it up to him later in spades, fucker. Both getting in the truck Mac drove towards the bar his mind-set on pissing his brother off just get a rise out of him. Daryl quick to snap when he'd been drinking and was generally horny as fuck, things could get interesting.

Pulling up Mac sighed and Daryl chuckled before sliding from the truck. Mac walked in with him his eyes going to bar signaling their drinks as they headed for the table.

"Theres my boys." Purred a sweet voice just over Mac's shoulder.

Looking up he was met with the sapphire eyes of Tara the barmaid that usually served them. He nodded at her his eyes going to her cleavage his looks wolfish and predatory. She laughed her hand sliding over his shoulder and he pulled her into his lap, "How the fuck you been _Tara_?" He growled into her ear.

Daryl grabbed his beer as it was set on the table and knocked back a shot immediately. Mac shot him a look and he sneered at him before taking a deep pull of his drink.

"Daryl how you been?" Her molten voice catching the attention of a few men around them. There was no doubt by her tone what she wanted from the pair of them. Something Daryl would never agree to no matter that she had tried a few times already.

Glancing at her as a noncommittal grunt escaped his lips Mac chuckled. Looking up Mac stiffened slightly seeing Rick walking in his eyes finding them and he smiled warmly at the pair of brothers. He walked to the bar placing his order before turning to them. Mac growled realizing he'd left the only seat at the booth next to Daryl open since him and Tara were occupying the rest of the booth.

Daryl grunted and slid over his eyes dancing in amusement at Mac as he read his frustration. "Bastard." Mac snapped.

Daryl shrugged taking another long drink from his beer, "What the fuck you want me to do?"

Mac huffed and Tara raised her eyebrows not sure what was going on, "I gotta get back to work, you two should find me before we close." She purred leaning into the table her breast almost spilling out.

Mac's eyes drank up the sight and he watched as Daryl's eyes followed the same curve of her body. He'd wear his ass down eventually then he'd have them both one night. Goddamn.

Rick slid into the booth, "What's been goin' on?"

"Work." Mac's tone was cold.

Rick paid no attention to him having dealt with his cold exterior for year or more now. Daryl shifted in his seat setting back and Mac's eyes were drawn to the open buttons on his shirt exposing just enough of his brothers chest hair to pique interest. Looking to Rick he seen his eyes following the strong column of Daryl's throat as well.

"What about you friendly?" Mac groused.

Rick looked to him and Mac seen the heat in his eyes not dimmed as Rick eyed him, "Workin' like always. Paper work, non stop bullshit."

Daryl snorted, "Sounds like life."

The evening faded as they kept drinking Mac eventually loosening up as Daryl's smile came out more and more. His smile was infectious and disarming, Mac felt himself relaxing seeing this side of his Daryl. His brother was funny drunk until he was pissed off then he was a goddamn handful. Daryl pushed up from the table and moved through the crowd at the bar leaving Rick and Mac at the table shots set in front of them.

Rick knocked back one and Mac followed suit his eyes not leaving the other man. Daryl was oblivious to someone elses attraction to him like always but Mac see it alright. Rick wanted his brother his eyes had run over him all night even making a few trips across Mac himself. Finishing off their round of drinks and Daryl's as well they set back the alcohol burning through their veins.

Mac's eyes shifted searching for his brother in the crowd and seen him leaning against the bar. He was talking to the bartender and old portly man they'd known for years. Roland was generally quiet and quick to shut someone up when they got out of hand but he always had a soft spot for the Dixon boys having known their mother as she had grown up with his own daughter.

"Rick you a queer?" Mac's voice was curious as it was cold.

Rick sputtered his eyes going wide, "Excuse me?" He took on the tone of his cop persona.

Mac's eyes went back to him, "I aint blind I see the looks and shit." Rick's face tinted red but he didn't look away. "That why you and Lori split?"

Rick sucked in a breath and nodded his head, "Took a few years to make sense of things."

"You know he aint on the market for you." Mac's voice held a warning.

Rick eyed him, "You can't speak for him."

"I can and I do." Mac snapped.

Daryl picked that moment to fall into the seat next to Mac, "What the fuck are you two on about?"

Rick's face colored watching as Daryl leaned into Mac. Mac had his arm through across the back of the booth when Daryl had set down and it put him right against his side. Rick's eyes were calculating with a fuzz of liquid courage rushing through him. Mac grinned and kept his face otherwise impassive as he felt Daryl's hand along his thigh briefly.

It was getting close to the time to get him the fuck out of here otherwise Daryl was going to end up looking for a woman. Mac shifted again his thigh rubbing against Daryl's as his brother spoke to Rick. Rick was watching them intensely licking his lips and Mac was struck watching his tongue slide along his lower lip peeking out just enough to tease him.

He felt blood rush south and shifted his pants catching Daryl's attention. Daryl's hand slide along the inseam of his pants and groped him under the table and Mac released his breath slowly. Daryl's rough motions were getting hard as he kept his eyes on Rick. Grunting Rick's eyes widened slightly and his tongue peeked out just before his jaw clenched and he shifted in his own seat.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Daryl growled. "Ready to go home."

Mac bit back the groan that wanted to escape as Daryl gripped him one last time before removing his hand. Tara picked that moment to appear and her hand slid through Daryl's mussed up hair. "You boys going?"

Daryl nodded and she smiled wickedly her eyes dancing, "I get off in ten minutes."

Mac watched his brothers pupils dilate looking at her and growled. Mac moved to stand shifting his hard on as he did feeling Rick's eyes on him but not giving a fuck as this bitch tried to rope his brother into something that he wasn't having a part of tonight. No he needed a rough fuck, not something a woman was ever able to give.

Gripping Daryl's arm he pulled him back into him, "Let's go. Come on Rick." Mac tossed money down on the table and Rick stood.

Mac caught a glimpse of his hard on before Rick adjusted himself and smirked. He was fuckin' right and Daryl could suck his dick. Rick trailed with them Daryl quieter as they exited the bar and Rick stopped next to their truck. Daryl was watching Mac his eyes darkening by the moment and Mac felt the resulting heat scorching through his body to settle in his groin like a lead weight.

Before Mac could react while Rick was in mid sentence Daryl slammed into his mouth closing over Mac's hotly. Without a second though his hand came up more or less looking as if he was pushing Daryl away. He gripped his throat tighter and pulled the man into him more their bodies clashing heavily. The sound of a groan broke them apart and both of their eyes flashed to Rick who was breathing deeper looking at the pair of them.

Mac watched that tongue slide out again teasing just out of reach as Rick eyed them his chest heaving. Not releasing Daryl's throat he gripped Rick's shirt jerking him forward and into him. His mouth claimed Rick's immediately in a brutal kiss that had Daryl panting into his neck as he watched the pair of them. He could feel Rick's hard on heavy against his hip where Daryl's was laying on the other.

Breaking apart Mac looked to Daryl before looking at Rick, "If you're not at the house when we get there don't show up."

With that he released both men shoving Daryl into the truck and walking around it. He grimaced as his hard on brushed harshly against the denim and grunted as he set in the driver's seat not casting a glance to Rick as he left the parking lot. Daryl was watching him closely and Mac shifted in his seat not use to Daryl's close inspection, it was usually the other way around.

"What the fuck was that?" Daryl questioned.

Mac pulled in and exited the truck knowing Daryl was following him. His chest almost to Mac's back as they stepped up on the porch Daryl's arm came around him and his hand slid into his pants quickly gripping his hard on firmly. Pumping his hand down Mac's hard cock and rotating his grip slightly Mac groaned at the relief. The sound of a vehicle pulling through their long drive way didn't deter Daryl the slightest only making his hand tighten on him as he pulled Mac closer to his body

The sound of a slamming car door met their ears and Daryl sunk his teeth into Mac's shoulder walking him forward. This is what he liked about Daryl drinking, he was more aggressive. Mac opened the door and stepped through as Daryl's hand left his cock just as he felt his balls tightening. Bastard. Daryl and Rick both stepped through the door at the same time and Mac took a moment to appraise the pair of them.

Jerking his head and taking control of the situation Daryl took off down the hall. Mac eyed Rick and motioned for him to move down the hall as well behind Daryl. Rick moved more cautiously and Mac grinned ready to thoroughly break the man in that had been eyefuckin' Daryl. Keep in stride with them they stepped into Daryl's room and Mac eyed them both.

Daryl's shirt whipped over his head knowing the drill already and Mac let a salacious grin slide across his face. Rick looked to Daryl and followed suit his own shirt falling away as Mac kicked the door shut behind them. Moving to the pair of them he grabbed Rick again backing him towards and Daryl. Once his boots and shirt were gone Daryl and Mac both took a moment to look him over and Rick met their eyes with his own blue steel.

Licking his lips, "Are...are you altogether?"

Mac looked at Daryl and he shrugged, "We're already this far."

Nodding his head his eyes went back to the man in front of him, "Yes."

"That's what you meant in the bar then..."

Nodding his head he looked at Daryl again as Rick's back met his brothers chest and he grabbed a handful of hair jerking him forward. Their mouths met all tongue and teeth, biting and claiming. Rick was trapped between them as they moved closer to each other hands working clothes off hotly. Daryl was stripped before long and so was Rick and Mac knocked Daryl back on the bed. Grabbing and spinning Rick as Daryl's hand slid up and down his turgid length watching them he let his knee meet the back of Rick's knee and took him to the ground hard. Guiding Rick's mouth to Daryl's cock his brother relinquished hold of himself as Rick's hand came up tentative and gripped him.

Mac stood back watching Rick work his brother and smirked seeing Daryl eyes following his motions but not quite giving him what he liked. Mac stepped up behind him and his strong hand closed over Rick's making him tighten his grip over Daryl. Making his motions rougher against him Daryl's his lifted from the bed on a broken moan and his body jerked.

"Don't be a goddamn pussy officer." Mac sneered.

"Fuck you." Rick snapped.

Mac chuckled pulling his shirt over his head, "Oh I plan too." Mac raised his eyes to Daryl's as his clothes fell away and he smiled in triumphant as his eyes darkened dangerously.

Daryl moved further into the bed Rick following him and Mac not far behind. As soon as he was on the bed Daryl had ahold of him pulling him towards his mouth roughly. Mac hissed as Daryl's mouth slid over his cock hotly and he blew out a heavy breath feeling his hand pulling him harder towards his mouth. Mac shot a look to Rick seeing him watching the pair of them again his mouth open slightly. His eyes went to Daryl's hard on and he felt his mouth water he was harder than fuck almost to the point of what he was sure was pain.

Looking back at Rick, "It aint gonna suck itself."

Rick looked at him and then following his eyes gripped Daryl again and his mouth went to work. Daryl groaned with his mouth closed around Mac still and the vibrations were like a torture that Mac craved. Sliding his hands down Daryl's chest he pinched his nipple roughly making his body buck into Rick.

Eyes going to the man with a mouthful of his brother he watched as Rick worked on him. Feeling his balls tighten again he pulled Daryl off him not wanting to finish in his mouth. Daryl growled but let him go and fell back on the bed. Mac moved down the bed his hand catching Daryl's ankle and jerking roughly bringing the pair of men to the edge of the bed. Daryl set up and Rick let his cock slide from between his lips wetly both looking to him expectantly.

Mac pulled both standing and his mouth met Daryl's again able to taste himself on his tongue. Just as quickly Rick was pulled into the kiss both his and Daryl's taste mixing with Rick's own distinct taste. It was heady and dangerous. He was gonna break this man and remind him that Daryl was his.

Pushing Rick towards the bed he shoved Daryl around behind him towards Rick. Taking his ques from Mac Daryl gripped Rick, "You sure about this?" His husky drawl slowing like honey pouring over molten coals.

Rick blew out a breath, "Yes..."

Daryl nodded not saying anything else as his fingers went to work getting the man ready. Mac stepped to the side watching his brothers long fingers slip inside of Rick as the man's hips jerked suddenly causing a moan to roll through him. Mac grinned knowing what Daryl was doing and his hand gripped his cock working it up watching them.

Stepping closer to him Daryl spit into his hand sliding it down his cock and gather the moisture that had gathered at the head of cock before pumping his hand again. Rick's head dropped forward the second Daryl's cock came into contact with his tight ring of muscles, Daryl's jaw clenching as he hissed a breath out.

Mac moved behind them both and Daryl shifted his stance wider knowing what his brother was doing. Mac already had himself ready and didn't waste time like Daryl had to Rick. They were use to each other enough that it didn't take time like that to get ready for each other. Sliding into his brother with a deep groan he bottomed out feeling Daryl jerk the second his cock stroked his prostate.

Daryl's entire body flushed and Mac leaned forward his mouth paying tribute to his brothers shoulders. Harsh bite and rained down on him and along his back. As Mac thrust in and out of him the motions making Daryl fuck into Rick the sounds of their moans making his cock swell harder. The only other sounds were that of their bodies meeting and the light sound of rain splashing outside.

"Harder." Daryl barked. "I'm fuckin' serious Mac." Daryl pushed back into him.

Mac gripped his hip rougher and slammed into him double his efforts as Daryl's body surrendered. Rick groaned and Mac's eyes flashed up seeing the motions of Rick's arm. Fucker was jerking his dick.

"Should've handcuffed you officer." Mac sneered. "Aint no one said you could jerk off."

At his words Daryl grabbed both his arms and pulled them around behind them holding them at the base of his spine. Rick's body dropped flush with the bed his groans getting harsher along with Daryl's breathing.

"Fuck." Rick groaned and his body arched harshly as Daryl blew out a breath.

Mac thrust into Daryl harder angling his hips to hit him just right and his brother planted his hands on each side of Rick's body his stance widening to take more of Mac. Nodding his head the harder Mac thrust into him as he neared his release Mac slid his hand around grabbing his throat and pulling him flush with his body.

The feeling of his body moving against Daryl's was enough to have his blood speeding up. Slick with sweat the feeling of their muscles rolling and moving together only have Daryl tightening his grip over his throat. He was close.

"Gonna cum." Daryl panted.

Mac kept ahold of his hip releasing his throat the second he felt his orgasm rock his body. Daryl bottomed out in Rick roughly the man groaning and pushing back taking everything he had to give. Mac watched every move and twitch of his brother's body as he poured himself into the man in front of him. Daryl was panting and holding himself up on shaking arms.

Mac groaned feeling his balls tighten seconds before he felt that pleasure filled demonizing release blow through him. Mac bit into Daryl's shoulder harshly blood flooding his mouth. Groaning his hips jerking into him with the last of the aftershocks. Releasing his bite he backed away from his brother watching as he done the same dropping to the bed next on his back. Licking the blood from his lips and savoring the taste that was so sweet that he craved it like a fiend.

Rick didn't move his breathing rough as he looked at the pair of them. Mac stood there getting his breath his eyes on the pair of them, spent, sweaty, and freshly fucked. He felt pain in his groin as his cock throbbed at the sight of them, fuck.

Daryl's breathing was slowing like Mac knew it would and he chuckled. Rick lifted his head and looked at the man before his eyes went to Mac, "He fell asleep on us."

"Always does." Mac shrugged.

Rick nodded shifting around gathering his clothes and pulling them on. Smart man. He dressed in silence as Mac shifted Daryl's legs from being planted on the floor upto being sprawled out on the bed.

Turning he jerked his boxers on and walked from the room in search of something to drink. Rick followed him quietly for once instead of his mouth spouting some shit.

Turning with his water he eyed the man, "Out with it."

"This." Rick blew out a breath, "This was a one time thing wasn't it."

Mac nodded his head, "He's mine."

Rick nodded licking his lips again, "I get it."

"Don't forget it. Officer or not I will remind you." Mac warned.

Rick smiled at that and Mac eyed him feeling fatigue hitting him wanting to climb in bed. Downing the rest of his drink and looking at the clock he grimaced at the time knowing Daryl's ass would wake him up at daylight no matter what.

Rick was at the door suddenly, "I'll see y'all around. Get drinks next day we all got free."

Mac nodded his head, "Hear ya."

Moving down the hall hearing the door click shut he bypassed his room and walked into his brothers. Shoving the window open a cool breeze from the storm washed over him and a shiver ran through his body. Moving to the bed he rolled Daryl off the blankets getting them both situated. Neither were cuddlers but the comfort of the other always made them both sleep sounder. It was how things started after all, sleeping better next to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**You asked for it so I wrote it for EnglishPoet18. Hope you like it. 3**

Mac shifts as he starts waking up feeling sweltering heat blistering his body and grunts moving more. A growl rumbles against his own chest from Daryl and popping his eyes open he looks down seeing how close him and Daryl were. Flipping Daryl over on his back while he's still asleep his arms fall wide his hair tossled. Shifting and pushing his body up as he climbs to his knees Mac looked his brother over shaking his head.

Mac didn't consider what him and Daryl had as some queer shit. Yeah they were both men and brothers at that, fuckin' twins but somethings couldn't be explained. He didn't care to question it or explain it. It was what it fuckin' was. They were grown ass men who the fuck could or would question their decisions anyways.

Daryl groaned catching his attention. Letting his eyes go back the man in front of him he leaned over him slapping his face to wake him up. Daryl grunted his eyes springing open, dazed. He glowered at Mac as he shifted pulling his arms under his head and gripping the head-board roughly. Mac watched the strain on his forearms feeling the heat burn through his blood. Those same hands had done as he said and held Rick down as he took what he wanted from the man. Never letting Rick have the upper hand or giving him the relief he craved, Daryl's touch. Mac wasn't about to share his brother and he showed it more ways than one last night. Rick had been thoroughly fucked and used up.

Daryl set up his body bumping into Mac's. Mac sneered at the smell on him and felt like hitting his brother. He didn't have his normal scent on him or even Mac's like he usually would. No he smelled of another man and the thought had his anger and blood running hot. Daryl was his and for him to smell like another man was just fuckin' unacceptable in every way possible.

Daryl shifted off the bed with a groan as his bones cracked and popped, "Why the fuck did you slap me?"

"Wake up call." Mac snapped.

Daryl raised his eyebrow at his tone but moved from the room. Mac wasn't far behind his temper not letting Daryl get away from him completely. Daryl stepped into the bathroom kicking the door shut behind him as he went. Mac moved through the house grabbing up the shit he knew Daryl would be after as soon as that door opened.

Daryl stepped out still not having pulled clothes on and walked into his room not glancing at Mac. He jerked his drawers open and started rifling through them jerking out clothes as he went. Mac snorted at the door watching him.

"Something bothering you?"

Daryl looked up but he just glared before going back to what he was doing. Mac smiled already having an idea what had ruffled his brothers feathers. Mac walked by him sniffing him as he went, "You smell...cheap."

Daryl stormed from the room Mac following him. Daryl was in the shower by the time Mac stepped into the room and he was cursing under his breath. Mac smiled knowing Daryl was pissed for getting drunk and letting shit happen last night that would have never happened had he been sober. Mac jerked his boxers off and stepped in the shower with Daryl not bothering to ask. Daryl didn't look at him or acknowledge him the only sign he was aware of Mac's presence was the slight tensing of his back.

Mac shook his head ignoring his bodies reaction to Daryl's own body so close to his slick with water and suds. He was pissed at him and refused to act on what he knew they both wanted. He was pissed that Daryl made him lose his control, mad that Rick was in their goddamn house. IN their bed. With them. That Rick had touched him in any goddamn way. Shaking his and clenching his jaw he furiously washed his body ignoring the man next to him completely.

Daryl side eyed him and Mac sneered turning away and getting in the water. Two could play that goddamn game if that's what he wanted to do. Mac for the most part hadn't been fuckin' around with other people. He never slept with other men. Always just Daryl. There was women every so often more Mac than Daryl, but fuck Daryl. Daryl brushed past him stepping out of the shower and exiting the room quickly. He could taste his brothers anxiety in the air but gave no fucks right now.

The day had passed by with both of them tense and not talk to each other. If one walked in the room the other was quick to make a fast retreat. Daryl was pointedly avoiding him and it was starting to piss Mac the fuck off. He was mad yeah but his brothers avoidance was only adding fuel to the fire. Why the fuck was he avoiding him?

A knock at the door had Mac stepping out of his room and moving towards the livingroom. He heard Daryl talking to someone and picked his pace up. IF it was Rick he was going to take his fuckin' head off. He told him last night that it was a one time thing and he fuckin' meant it. Stepping into the room the same time Daryl swung the door wide he was met with the image of Tara. She was all smiles and sex appeal. It wasn't the first time Mac had fucked around with her not by a long shot but it was the first time she had shown up here with both brothers were madder than fuck.

Daryl walked out of the room without a backwards glance to either of them. He was in the kitchen and he could hear the clatter and bang of shit as he moved around. Oh he was pissed.

Tara smiled up at him and shut the door, "Everything okay?"

Mac eyed her, "Fine."

The gruffness in his voice warned her away from pursuing the line of questioning any further. Collapsing to the couch and watching the light fade outside she came over and set by him her hand sliding up his thigh. She was talking low to him leaning into his side about the time Daryl burst from the kitchen. His eyes connected with Mac's and he seen the spark of anger and defiance blazing bright as ever in his eyes. Mac got a sick feeling in his stomach at the gleam in his brothers eyes and the mean smirk on his mouth.

"SO what do you say Mac?" Tara purred. Mac looked down at her briefly at the same time her eyes found Daryl "You wanna come Daryl?"

Daryl eyed her with mirth, "No...I've got plans."

Without a word he turned walking from the room not looking at Mac again. At Daryl's words Mac identified the sick feeling in his gut. Fuckin' Rick Grimes. If Daryl wasn't with him he usually went drinking with Rick or some fuckin' shit. This usually happened when he was out with women. He'd be goddamned. Fuck that. Lurching to his feet and dumping Tara off his lap he moved to the door of the hallway.

"Where you goin' Mac?"

"I'll meet you there Tara. Family shit first."

She stood up and moved to him, "I can tell y'all are fighting...fix it. IT's weird seeing him mad at you."

Mac moved down the hall hearing the door shut behind Tara as she left the house. Mac growled and pushed Daryl's door open not waiting on his brother to answer. Daryl turned eyeing him as he stood across the room. Mac snarled moving towards him quickly but Daryl side-stepped him shaking his head. Reaching for him again Daryl moved quickly and was out the door leaving Mac to look after him. Mac moved fast and was out the door catching him in the hall with his arm around his torso.

Daryl jerked trying to break his hold and Mac growled pulling him back against his body. Daryl bare back slammed into his chest knocking the breath from the pair of them as Daryl struggled. Mac grunted slamming Daryl forward and into the wall pinning him in place, "Quit goddamn fighting me." Mac snapped.

"Fuck you." Daryl snarled.

Mac used his hips to pin him in place and grabbed him by the throat forcing his face sideways and against the wall. Daryl growled and bucked Mac off him knocking him back. Daryl spun glaring at him and Mac growled at the look in his eyes.

"Get the fuck out Mac. Go do whatever it is the fuck you do." Daryl snapped. "I got shit to do."

Mac felt his temper rising at the thought of Daryl being around Rick again and moved forward. Knocking Daryl back into the wall again his hands went to the button on his jeans jerking them open and down his hips roughly. Mac grabbed his shoulders and spun him till he was facing the wall. Daryl jerked away from him again and Mac snarled his grip becoming bruising against his brother's skin marking him.

"Get the fuck off me bastard." Daryl barked.

Mac leaned in to him his breath fanning through Daryl's wispy hair, "Shut your mouth or I'ma fuck it."

Daryl groaned and Mac sunk his hand into his hair jerking Daryl head back and to the side exposing his throat. Mac bite roughly into the straining tendon there and Daryl jerked against him his palms flattening out on the wall. Mac finished jerking Daryl's pants down and they fell heavily to the floor leaving his brother bare in front of him. Mac kicked stance wider and let his hand slide down the front of Daryl's body through the smattering of chest hair down to his happy trail. His hand tensing and kneading the muscles as his rough hand glided over it make Daryl jerk with each motion.

"This what you wanted? Wanted me to get mad? Make me fuck right here and remind you whose you are." Mac hissed in his ear.

Daryl groaned his head dropping forward the same time Mac's hand closed around his cock. Mac bit into his shoulder his hand working Daryl up but backing off before he could get release. Daryl hissed through clenched teeth each time blowing out a heavy breath. Mac chuckled his tongue soothing the bite mark on his brothers shoulder.

Stepping back and releasing his hold on his brother he started working his own belt open. Daryl was breathing deeply his forehead leaned into the wall his palms flat against the wall as he waited for Mac. Mac let his jeans fall free from his body about the time Daryl looked over his shoulder his eyes sparking again. Mac growled but wasn't fast enough before his brother was down the hall.

Stalking after him not in the mood to fuck around anymore he kicked the door open and eyed Daryl. He was setting on the bed his eyes bright and his lips parted as he looked at him his tongue peeking out to slide along his lower lip. Mac moved towards him his need to claim and mark Daryl over running his current mindset.

Knocking Daryl onto his back he pulled him further up in the bed and pinning him in place as he straddled him. Daryl met his eyes and the hunger was reflected their reassuring Mac. Daryl was searching his face and eyes his nervous energy returning to him like usual. Mac leaned down his mouth next to Daryl's ear, "Hold on to the bars. If you let go I will punish you."

Daryl's hands gripped the bars tightly making his biceps and forearms strain. Mac let his tongue slide along Daryl's throat before biting down and marking him again. He repeated the process up and down, up and down each nip, lick, and bite making Daryl groan and lift his hips searching for Mac. "Hold still" Mac snapped his hand spanning Daryl's throat and applying pressure as he moved his body down lower over Daryl's. He grunted his cock sliding next to Daryl's the feeling almost unbearable with how hard he was.

Daryl's jaw clenched and he hissed through his teeth at the contact causing Mac to chuckle as he loomed large over his brother. Daryl eyed him his eyes searching again before dropping to his mouth. Just as fast as he moved his hand from Daryl's throat his mouth slammed into his brothers. Both fighting for dominance with neither willing to relent. Mac smiled into the kiss feeling Daryl's teeth biting hard on his lower lip he groaned and slid his hand between them grabbing ahold of Daryl's cock. Daryl's hips jerked upwards with the contact and he thrust into Mac's hand.

Tearing his mouth from Daryl's he growled and licked blood from his split lip. "Fuckin' asshole."

Daryl's eyes blazed, "Fuck you."

Mac grabbed one of his arms and jerked it down the bed, "Prepare yourself for me." He snarled leaned back and watching. Gripping his own dick not letting go of Daryl's he synced his hands working them both just enough to keep them hard but not get them off. Daryl followed his command as Mac knelt on the bed pushing his legs wider apart with his own legs. Daryl followed his lead letting his legs fall further apart and Mac panted watching his brothers hungry and searching fingers preparing himself for him.

Releasing Daryl's cock he spit into his hand and let it slide along his cock as he watched Daryl's fingers disappear. Panting he slapped his hands away and moved further between his legs. Daryl raised an eyebrow and Mac let a lascivious smile cross his face, "Your gonna watch whose fuckin' you."

Daryl grunted as Mac lined himself up with him not warning before he pushed through the tight ring of muscles. Mac didn't slow down but instead angled his hips just right to hit Daryl's prostate on each stroke. Daryl blinked panting as he tightened his grip on the bars above his head keeping Mac from jarring him further up in the bed. Mac snarled his mouth claiming Daryl's again feeling the intense heat his brother had to offer him claiming and burning him up inside.

Daryl pulled away from his hand tangling in Mac's hair causing Mac to raise up and look at him, "What I tell you?!" He snapped.

Daryl glared at him tightening his grip on him and Mac smiled leaning down but Daryl jerked his hair hard bearing Mac's throat to him. His mouth closed over his pulse point and Daryl bite down hard sucking at the same time. No doubt leaving a nasty mark on him for everyone to see. Mac groaned his hips picking up their pace snapping harder into Daryl causing him to lift his body more and more.

"Put your goddamn hands back on the bars Daryl." Mac snapped.

Daryl shook his head, "No."

Mac moved fast and flipped Daryl before he could move or react he was on his stomach. Mac used his weight to pin his brother down and grabbed up rifle strap hanging over the headboard and tying Daryl's hands behind his back. Daryl jerked against his restraints making his entire body tense and the muscles roll with anger.

Mac gripped his ass and was back inside him without warning. Daryl groaned his name roughly followed by curses as he pushed back meeting him. Mac's hand cracked harder than ever before against his brothers bare body making Daryl jerk and clench hard around him. Mac groaned repeating the process enjoying the tightening of Daryl's muscles with each hit. Hit, thrust, repeat. Mac moved like it was the last thing in the world to do, like it was the only thing to do.

Daryl tensed his groaning and breathing deepening, "Gonna cum Mac."

Mac planted his hands on each side of Daryl's head his knees spreading and forcing Daryl wider so he would take more of him. Slowing his pace he pulled back till he was just seated in him and slid back in torturesly slow making them both blow out a heavy breath. Mac hissed with each meeting of their bodies feeling Daryl's body coil around him as he neared his orgasm.

"Fuck Mac." Daryl moaned his body jerking harshly as he groaned through his orgasm.

Mac's forehead rested at the base of Daryl's neck as he bit down thrusting one last time before his release crashed through him draining him completely. Mac jerked the rifle strap releasing Daryl's arms just before he collapsed on him making him take his weight as he got his breath back. Mac wasn't sure how long he laid there before Daryl shifted knocking him to the side and let out a breath.

Landing on his back Daryl rolled his head to the side still on his stomach and eyed Mac. "How mad are you?"

Mac chuckled, "It aint happening again."

Daryl licked his bruised lips and shook his head, "Aint wanting it to happen again."

Mac raised an eyebrow his mind going back to Daryl's snappish responses about plans. He seen amusement in Daryl's eyes and realized he'd been played. He ran his mouth to intentionally to get him worked up. Mac let his eyes travel over Daryl's now bruised and marked body and realization slammed into him harshly. Daryl needed to reassured that things were okay between them and this was the only way he knew how. Neither one liked talking about shit but this..they could do this. They understood each other this way and it was a way to know if they were okay.

Daryl's eyes started closing slightly and he gave a lazy smile, "Tara's gonna be mad if you keep her waiting much longer Mac."

Mac chuckled watching him fight sleep, "Wouldn't be the first time your ass has literally kept her waiting." Daryl hummed in the back of his throat but didn't say anything letting his eyes close. Mac raised up groaning as his body fought the movement wanting to stay in bed with his brother but knowing Daryl was close to sleep. He was to keyed up for sleep so he moved from the bed jerking the blanket up and over Daryl's sprawled and relaxed form. Part of the him the jealous and murderous part was glad Daryl had baited him cause he knew his brother would knock out and he'd sleep till he got back. He wouldn't be out with Rick and Mac wouldn't have to worry about the man trying anything. He'd hate to kill a cop but he fuckin' would.

Mac leaned over smoothing Daryl's longer hair from his face as he slept something he'd never done while he'd ever been awake. Mac let out a breath and walked to the bathroom to clean up before taking of. His mind drifted to the way Tara always watched Daryl and he smirked shaking his head she was hot for it. She'd been eye fucking him earlier and like always Daryl didn't pay her a bit of attention. He only ever noticed when Mac's eyes were on him, always able to tell when his brother was looking at him.

Mac climbed out of the shower wrapping the towel around his waist and walking to his room. Getting dressed he walked back down the hall checking on Daryl finding him the same place as before. His arm was outstretched though las if searching for something, his hand gripping the sheet. His arm was laying over the area Mac had laid not to long ago.

Mac walked further into the room waking him before he left, "I'm out of here."

Daryl groaned and shifted rolling on to his back his head falling back exposing his marks to Mac. He smiled looking him over and Daryl huffed, "Fucker. You comin' back?"

Mac met his eyes and seen the worry there. "Yea I'll be back."

Daryl relaxed and his eyes cleared and Mac felt more than seen his brother calm in front of him. They'd be alright. They always were and always would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac stalked through the woods silently as Daryl disappeared through the brush. The sun was beating down on him heavily and he was already done with hunting. He was tired, sore, and just fuckin' done with the goddamn heat. He wanted to strip his shirt off and just wallow down into the fresh cool dirt letting it cool is sweaty body. He didn't give a fuck how dirty he got from it right now so long as it cooled him down.

Letting his eyes flash quickly around the woods he didn't see Daryl anywhere and growled. He didn't know what he had done to make him mad but he was sure as fuck with the way he had been the past week. He'd been snapping left and right gearing up for a fight like he was ready to kill someone. Mac had his suspicions it had something to do with Merle coming in soon.

Merle always pushed Daryl's buttons running his mouth to get his younger brother pissed off. Mac on the other hand usually started enough shit that Merle just aimed it all at Daryl. Mac grinned thinking about how good and worked up Daryl would be after Merle left leaving Mac to reap the rewards from it.

Mac stood up whipping his short over his head and letting the barely there breeze cool his body as he moved off to find Daryl. He'd been walking for a good ten minutes when he lost Daryl's trail completely. Searching the ground around him he seen no signs of him moving off in another direction at all. Daryl was fucking with him on purpose.

"I know your around you cocksucker." Mac snapped.

He barely had time to register the scraped of bark before he was slammed to the ground hard. Landing on his chest the air rushed from his lungs leaving him gasping trying to get air. His vision grayed out and he groaned trying to roll over but the weight on his back kept him pinned in place. Closing his eyes and blowing out a breath causing leaves to move away from his face he turned his head to the side planted on the ground.

Daryl was glaring down at him his blue eyes on fire causing Mac's blood to ignite. He knew that look. Trying to pull in air to counter act what Daryl was up to as he felt his arms jerked behind his back and felt the bite of the leather at his elbows. Daryl jerked the belt tighter than necessary forcing his back to arch from the pull at the elbows.

"LET me go Daryl." Mac hissed through clenched teeth.

"Shut the fuck up Mac." Daryl barked putting more of his weight on him.

Mac groaned in pain and felt Daryl's chuckle radiate through him and down to the ground. Mac thrashed and bucked trying to throw Daryl's body off balance enough to get out from underneath him, the movements caused Daryl to groan deeply behind him. Daryl moved on him his weight leaving his back and settled along his thighs, his knees on each side of Macs legs.

Jerking his face sideways again trying to move more of the leaves so he could see better he eyed Daryl. He was looking down Mac's body his eyes full of hunger as his cock strained against the denim of his jeans. Mac sneered at himself for being pinned so easily and the heat he felt rush south to his groin.

Mac's breathing became heavy as Daryl jerks his hips up and started working his belt and pants down. Growling, "Get the fuck off me Daryl. You don't let me the fuck out of this and you're gonna regret it."

Daryl chuckled his breath fanning over Mac's shoulder, "What are you gonna do Mac? Besides get fucked?"

Mac's breath hissed between his teeth at his words feeling his cock jerk in his jeans. He closed his eyes feeling the hot air around him meet his bare skin as his pants feel loose around his knees. Hips jerking forward at the feeling of Daryl's hand closing around his cock firmly he grunted and closed his eyes the more his cock swelled.

"Act like you don't want it all you want Mac...but why is your dick hard?" Daryl snarled behind him as his fingers circled him.

Baring his teeth, "Shut the fuck up."

His breath left him as Daryl's finger slid into him followed quickly by another. He wasn't going to go easy on him and Mac would be goddamned if he let him. If this was how it was happening then he wanted it rough.

"Hurry the fuck up and quit acting like my goddamn wife." Mac snapped.

Daryl's resound chuckle had his balls crawling up some not use to his brother being in control. Daryl didn't crave it like he did. He didn't need it. He wanted to hand over the reigns and let someone else lead. It's why they were perfect for each other.

Daryl gripped his cock tighter his thumb sliding over the tip with a twist at his wrist that had Mac thrust forward seeking more of him. Daryl's hand released him quickly and grabbed his hip stopping all his motions. Mac felt the heat of Daryl's body behind him his legs caging Mac's own in as he lined himself up.

Mac closed his eyes feeling the tension in his brother and bared down to keep from making a noise. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction and he knew that was what he was after. With one swift thrust he buried himself completely in Mac and he felt like his body buck forward. Daryl stilled a groan rolling through him as Mac got his breath back.

Daryl set a punishing pace his hands no doubt marking and bruising Mac's hips with how rough he was being with him. He grunted with each thrust feeling his chest bury further into the soft earth below him. Daryl snarled grabbed the belt at his elbows forcing him to arch more as he pulled him back into his thrust.

Mac pushed back meeting his thrust when he felt Daryl hit his prostate and groaned. "Goddamn."

Hands free to move he felt them brush Daryl's happy trail and he locked his hand in the air jerking hard. Daryl snarled and groaned, "Let go."

"Fuck you."

Daryl put his weight on Mac forcing his body to take him as deep as he could while forcing his body to arch further and bury into the ground. "Let go Mac or i'll break you in half." Daryl snapped.

Mac smiled feeling the dirt coating his skin and the sweat from Daryl drip onto his over heated skin. Daryl pulled out completely and thrust in harshly Mac's entire body bucking and heaving with his motions. He felt his grip breaking and snarled trying to get it back but Daryl's sweat slick skin was making it impossible.

"Fuckin' do it then Darylina." Mac snapped. He knew the nick name would piss Daryl off and get results.

He felt the belt bite deeper into his skin as Daryl coiled it around his hand. His thrust were deep and relentless each knocking the breath from him as he felt his cock swell more and more. He wanted his hands free as his cock dripped below him with need begging to be touched. Groaning he bucked his hips able to tell Daryl was close.

Groaning in pleasure when he felt Daryl's firm warm hand close around his cock jerking in time with his thrust he melted. It pissed him off and he felt his anger flaring at being so easily manipulated. He'd be goddamn if he let Daryl get the upper hand on him again.

"You son of a bitch!" Mac barked when he felt Daryl back off jerking him off as his cock hardened his orgasm getting closer.

Daryl didn't answer but his thrust became more erratic and he groaned through his orgasm leaving Mac to feel the aftershocks all the way to his groin up to his throat. He swallowed the feeling burning through him even as his cock begged for attention and release.

Daryl pulled out of him quickly his hands gripping the belt and releasing it. Mac hissed at the blood rushed back and his shoulders and chest were released from the strain of the tight hold. Just as quickly Daryl flipped him on his back his head dipping and swallowing him down causing him to buck into his mouth.

Mac leaned up watching Daryl his eyes meeting Mac's as he swallowed around his cock. He knew it wouldn't take him long t cum with the way Daryl had fucked him and jerked him off. Right now though he didn't give a fuck so long as that Daryl's mouth stayed wrapped around his cock like that. His eyes were still blazing and Mac sunk his hands in his hair holding him in place as he thrust in and out of his mouth. They never broke eye contact as fucked his mouth hard and fast. Jerking Daryl in tight against his groin he poured himself down his throat cussing the entire time.

Letting go of him he dropped back on the ground hard feeling just how dirty and caked he was in the dirt and leaves. "You're a whore bastard." Mac snapped panting.

"Says the guy who just got fucked." Daryl huffed.

Mac opened his eyes looking at Daryl as he righted his clothes, "One thing brother..." Daryl looked up meeting his eyes waiting, "Turn about is fairplay"

Daryl's eyes darkened the blue disappearing completely as he leaned over Mac, "Since when do you fuckin' play fair at any goddamn thing."

Opening his mouth to answer Daryl moved quick his mouth sealing Mac's shut. He could taste himself on his brother tongue and chased it taking control of the kiss and flipping them with a loud oof. Daryl grunted but didn't break away and that was enough to let Mac know he was okay. Pulling back his eyes blazed and he gave him a smile the devil himself would be proud of as he cleaned his lips up.

"You'll get yours Daryl." Mac warned moving to stand up and fix his pants.

The hunting trip went to shit but what he didn't really give a fuck either way. Hunting was Daryl's thing but he went along with it, always had always would. He could see Daryl walking next to him out of the corner of his eyes the storm that had been over him the past week calm and clear for now. Mac though, he felt his own storm brewing and smiled licking his lips again. Daryl met his eyes and he seen him already bracing himself in the depths of his eyes. He knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**EnglishPoet18 do you love me?**

Daryl walked across the backyard and into the barn making sure every thing was put up before he left. Hearing his brothers he shook his head trying to get rid of his mood before he went back out there. Merle had been here in for a week and it had been hell on him. He always got shit when Merle was around when they were growing up and it had been no different, now he caught so much shit he was ready to tell them both to go fuck themselves and him live in the goddamn woods.

"Hey Darylina you forget where everything went or you jerkin' off?" Merle cackled.

Blowing out a breath he'd give anything for an excuse to get the fuck away for a while. Fuck he'd take setting and jerking off over hearing shit from the two of them for the rest of the day. Stepping out of the barn he felt the second Mac's eyes were on him but didn't look up like he normally would have. It wasn't that he gave a fuck if Merle knew he preferred men most of the time, it was what man he preferred. Merle would likely try to kill them both. For all his faults though Merle had done everything he could for them with the shitty hand they'd been dealt. But in the end it was still always Mac and Daryl, Merle was a decade older than them both and more often than not took on more of a fatherly role when they were growing up. He wouldn't see it that way they did and if he didn't kill him, he'd disown him.

"You deaf?" Mac snapped.

Daryl finally looked up and almost cringed at the look in his eyes. His own eyes looking back at him. It was starting to get to Mac not being able to do what he wanted for the past week. He wasn't use to having to restrain himself when they were at home and where Daryl sulked and brooded, Mac became snappish and more violent. When Merle did leave he was going to be carrying bruises and marks from this for a long time. Daryl almost smiled at the fact of the shit he'd done to Mac in the woods just before Merle had got in. Mac hadn't been able to get "even" as he called it. Shaking his head at Mac, the fucker never needed an excuse to be rough. It's just the way he was and Daryl knew he wouldn't be drawn to the things he was if it wasn't that way.

Merle leaned against the porch railing smiling, "Someone pulled up out front."

Daryl seized the opportunity and walked around front. He felt the their stares on him but ignored it when he seen Martinez stepping out of his truck. He smiled at Daryl and met him at the front porch.

"What's good Daryl, was wondering if I could get yours or Mac's opinion on something."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "What'ya needin'?" Daryl started walking closer towards the parked vehicles Martinez following him. He was getting the fuck out of here no matter, even if it was just for a short time period.

Martinez leaned back and his chocolate eyes dipped low on his body before focusing back to Daryl's face. Daryl made no comment already aware that the man was queer. He'd known from the moment he'd moved close to them. It wasn't that he was flashy and in your face with gay pride shit but his ex freaking out on him one day didn't help keep things in the closet either. Him and Mac had got a good laugh out of seeing the other man throwing a fit just like a goddamn woman before things had settled down.

"I'm thinkin' of taking out a wall but I'm not sure if its a load bearing wall. Figured you two being in construction would be my best bet asking." Martinez shrugged his eyes going to Merle's rental vehicle. "If you're busy though..."

Daryl shook his head, "Got time. Need a fuckin' break anyways. Give me a few and I'll be over."

Martinez nodded at him just as Mac came around the corner and the back door slammed Daryl felt his heat wash over his back, he was standing close. Closer than normal.

"What we got here _brother_?" Mac's voice was low and Daryl didn't mistake the need in it.

Feeling his blood heating up he shook his head, "Goin' over to check something for him. Be back later."

"You know Merle is getting ready to leave right?" Mac growled. He was getting pissed off that he was leaving. It was clear in his voice and his stance.

Daryl shook his head aware they had an audience, "I'll be back."

Daryl started to turn when Mac grabbed his hip stopping him. His fingers bit into him possessively and Daryl barely suppressed a moan from leaving his parted lips. He kept his mouth shut feeling Martinez looking at them, something Mac wasn't paying attention too. Growling he shifted his hips breaking Mac's hold on him and stepped closer to Martinez and turned looking up towards the house just at the door swung open with Merle walking out.

Mac's eyes darkened and flicked between them but like he'd been doing for the past week he ignored it. Merle sauntered down to them his eyes on Martinez as he stood next to Daryl. "When did beaners get to town?" His voice was rough with laughter.

Daryl huffed and looked Martinez but seen the man smiling, "Shut the fuck up Merle."

"Get that stick out of your ass Darylina." Merle cackled slapping Mac on his back as he stopped by him.

Mac was glaring at him but Daryl just turned his eyes back to Merle, "How long till your ass takes off?"

Merle sucked his teeth rocking on the balls of his feet his arms crossing his chest, "Where's your ass taking off to baby brother?"

Daryl motioned to Martinez and Merle nodded his head, "Gonna check some shit for him and then I gotta run to town."

Merle threw his arm over Mac's shoulder anchoring him in place just as Mac was about to step towards him, "I'll be here. Not due back till later."

Daryl nodded not saying a word to either brother and Martinez turned with him getting in his own truck. If the heat of Mac's glare could do damage Daryl was sure his back would have third degree burns with the looks he was getting. Getting in his truck he looked up seeing Merle with his head thrown back laughing but Mac was rigid watching him, their eyes meeting. Daryl didn't mistake a thing in his eyes and started the truck watching the tendons in Mac's neck strain in anger.

Daryl followed Martinez through the house coming to stop in front a wall that divided a room breaking them into two smaller ones. He shook his head at the odd placement and stepped back looking up at the ceiling. He followed the line of the wall and stepped out in the hall letting years of experience work through Martinez's issue.

"What do you think?"

Daryl looked over at him and stepped back in the room his knuckles hitting the wall with a dull thud, "It's not load bearing. It was added some time after, it's construction don't match up with the rest and your load bearing wall is running down the length of your hall."

Martinez nodded and shifted, "How much would it cost to get this out?"

Daryl side-eyed him and blew out a breath, "It being summer and with most crews busy up on Blair...you're gonna have to get a late crew. They'll charge extra."

Martinez blew out a breath, "Mamarracho de mierda." His rough accent caramelizing.

Daryl swallowed and nodded at him a smirk slipping on to his face and he shook his head, "It's not really a lot of work" Daryl shifted on his feet, "More a mess than anything else."

Martinez looked up at him for a minute his dark eyes appraising. His lips parted and the air around them thickened causing Daryl to shift and look away. He wasn't used to men paying attention to him, or maybe he just never noticed before always to distracted with Mac. The phone ringing broke the tension and Martinez apologized slipping from the room to answer it. Daryl followed him and went to the living room waiting by the door when Martinez held his hand up.

He didn't even pay attention to what was being said since the thick spanish accent was rolling and it all sounded like gibberish to him. He hung the phone up and walked around towards him, his eyes were still dark and on him. "Would you have time to help, if I were to pay you that is?"

He knew that wasn't what the man had been about to say back in that room but he didn't push it. He knew where he stood and he knew nothing would come of it. Daryl chewed his lip before giving a nod, "I can do that."

Pulling back up at the house he set in the truck for a second before actually cutting the engine. He'd been gone longer he had planned. He'd went down to the garage knowing that he'd be able to get away for a while there. It was closed this time of day and some how day bled into night. He'd been there for a couple of hours and was now covered in sweat, grease, and oil for all his hours spent gone.

Flipping the key and lights off he swung his door open and started up the path. The creaking of a chair let him know someone was on the porch.

"Took you long enough." Merle's raspy timbre chuckled. "Don't know what the fuck you done to piss Mac off but the fucker is unbearable right now." Merle stood up walking out of the shadows and towards Daryl as he climbed the steps. "Figured your ass would be around later though."

Daryl lit a cigarette his eyes watching Merle over the flame, "You leaving?" Letting his eyes fall to the bag on the ground by the steps.

"Waited on your ass to get back."

Daryl nodded and blew out a cloud of smoke watching his oldest brother grab his stuff up. "When you coming back?"

Merle chuckled and shook his head clapping his hand on Daryl's shoulder as he passed him, "When this tour is up."

Daryl stepped through the door with the sound of Merle pulling down the drive and away. The house was dark and silent, something he hadn't expected. He snorted thinking Mac might have worked himself up enough that he had to do something to work it off and passed out. Turning and shutting the door he grunted when he was slammed against it. The full length of Mac's body pressed into him pinning him in place forcing his face side ways as smoke boiled out of his nose.

"Where the fuck you been?" Mac growled his voice low. His hands slid around the front of Daryls body jerking his belt open and sliding inside his jeans, his rough hands running over him.

Daryl shifted forcing Mac back enough that they were chest to chest. The move forced Mac to relinquish his hold that he'd had on his dick seconds before. "I was in town." He panted.

Mac eyed him and his eyes snapped on to his, "I can smell the oil on you."

Daryl's breathing was deepening the longer Mac kept him pinned in place. Their hips were flush together and he could feel the hard on Mac had but knew that it wasn't going to be as easy to getting him to just strip down. He was pissed, he was more than pissed.

Daryl shoved him back and slipped from in front of the door dancing out of his reach and moving for the door to the hall. "Calm your ass down." Daryl snapped.

Mac's breathing reminded him of a bull and his heart leapt into his throat at the sound. Turning he took off down the hall trying to get distance between before he was pinned in the center of the hall. For as mad as Mac was he was moving quieter than Daryl had expected. Looking over his shoulder he seen Mac no more than a few feet from him his eyes down cast and predatory.

Daryl jerked his shirt over his head stepping through Mac's bedroom door since it was the closest to them. The slamming of the door behind him closed off the light that had shone into the room. Mac's room was always pitch black. He had the windows blacked out and hardly ever cut the main light on, if he ever had a light on it was a lamp that barely lit anything. It grated on his fucking nerves not being able to ever see shit.

"What the fuck was with that shit today Daryl?" Mac growled his voice like thunder.

Daryl shook his head barely able to make him out as his hand searched for his stupid fucking lamp. Finding it he clicked it on but it barely done anything the light only hitting around Mac's hips. Daryl let his eyes soak him in both of their upper bodies shadows dancing just out of reach of the other. kicking his boots away he let his jeans fall as his shirt was pulled off.

Mac hissed through his teeth the second Daryl was fully nude and he smirked knowing that despite his anger he was winning out. Daryl set back on Mac's bed and let his hand pick up where Mac left off. His other hand came down cupping himself and he groaned his eyes falling shut as his breathing changed with the way he was working himself.

"You're a goddamn bastard you know that?" Mac barked the sound of clothes rustling.

Daryl opened his eyes not slowing his hand down as he watched Mac jerk the belt through the loops of his jeans. He grabbed Daryl's own jeans up and the belt was jerked free as well causing him to swallow. "Think you're fucking cute brother? Running off with that motherfucker and then this goddamn shit!" Mac growled stalking towards him.

Daryl jerked when Mac's hand closed around his cock and gripped him firmly, "What the fuck does me going somewhere matter?" he panted.

Mac loomed over him his hard on against his thigh, "Go where ever the fuck you want but know this _brother_ if you let him touch you I'll beat the fuck out of him and fuck you right there to prove my point"

Daryl's hips arched towards Mac's stroking hand and followed every movement he made. Mac released him suddenly and his hands slid to his hips holding him down. Raising an eyebrow he watched as his fingers tightened around his hip bones bearing down and marking him. Daryl licked his lips trying to lift his hips causing Mac to get rougher with him. Growling Mac's hand tightened suddenly and Daryl grunted when he was flipped hitting on his stomach.

Mac towered over him forcing Daryl to move further up the bed before pinning him back in place. Daryl panted watching Mac over his shoulder with what little light they had, his eyes were running over him possessively with hunger. Growling he shifted knocking him off-balance getting his attention.

"Hold the fuck still or I'll make sure you can't move." Mac barked.

Daryl moved away from him but Mac cause him around the waist letting his weight take them both down to the bed. Moving fast Mac had his hands above his head and worked through a loop in the belt before he jerked it tight. Daryl groaned feeling it bite into his skin and let his head fall forward as Mac tethered it to the headboard.

The smell of leather and Mac was much stronger on his bed than anywhere and Daryl breathed deeply. While Merle had been here he'd craved the scent he'd grown accustomed too always being there. His own bed smelling of him and no longer of his brother.

Mac setting on the back of his legs just below his ass got his attention and he tensed. "What's wrong Daryl?" Mac chuckled.

Daryl lifted his head and looked back seeing him holding the other belt. He had it wrapped tightly around one of his hands only part of it dangling free, it was barely grazing his skin. Opening his mouth it snapped shut when the leather bit into skin, the sting burning up his ass and spreading outwards. Mac glared at him his breathing picking up.

Growling Daryl shifted jerking against the restraints on his wrist as the belt cracked across his ass again. "Don't fight me Daryl." Mac warned, "We both know where this ends."

Daryl fought the groan feeling Mac's hands searching him even as the belt continued to work him over. He dropped his head back forward his hip pushing down into the mattress searching for relief from the ache building in him. Mac body loomed over him his hard pressing into the stinging heat that he'd built along his ass and thighs. Refusing to speaking knowing his voice was going to be hoarse he let his tongue dance behind his lips. The feeling of the leather burning over his body was making his blood burn and race through his body faster. Daryl felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest with the amount of adrenaline in his system with the way Mac was messing with him, he craved it.

Mac chuckled his hand pushing up through Daryl's hair from the base of his neck and up, "I don't need you to talk to know." Mac's voice was hoarse and coated in desire. Mac's hips were lined up with him his hard on pressing into him causing Daryl's own cock to swell more feeling the desire drip from his twin.

Mac's grip tightened suddenly and he jerked Daryl's head back, "You might not speak but you will fucking look at me."

Opening his eyes he locked with Mac's and his lips parted his breathing mixing with Macs own. Groaning out loud he shifted his hips causing Mac to push into him more, "Do something Mac." Daryl panted.

Jerking against his restraints again he felt the belt trailing up his spin and jerked when it connected with his skin over and over, not enough to hurt him. But he knew Mac was marking him all over, he would be able to go without a shirt for a long time. Leaning his head back when he felt him get to his neck smiling when he felt it slide around his throat in that familiar way that only Mac had.

Mac moved off his legs, each of his knees coming down on almost even with Daryl's hips. Pushing his legs wide while keeping him flat on the bed not letting him lift his hips Daryl felt Mac's fingers slide against him. Panting he rolled his shoulders feeling Mac working him just enough to make it easier on himself, not concerned with him at the moment. Daryl bit down on his lip when he felt Mac push into him refusing to make a noise and only released his breath when he was fully seated in him.

Letting his head drop forward more as his arms strained against being held like they were. Mac grabbed up the belt not moving yet and let his hips press him harder into the bed as he continued to tower over him. Daryl felt him jerk the belt again forcing him to lift his head and as soon as he did he started moving. With each thrust the belt kept Daryl's body from shifting away from his, keeping him where he wanted.

Looking over his shoulder and watching him Daryl felt his body tensing just seeing Mac. The light was still low and not going but up to his collar bones but that was enough. His left hand was planted at the base of Daryl's spine keeping his hips pinned to the bed knowing that he'd lift himself if given half a chance. His other arm was straining, his forearms flexed as he held the belt just tight enough without cutting off his air. His knees being planted next to his hips had him right over top of him as he thrust his body coiling and moving like a well oiled machine, sweat was rolling down his body.

"Fuck you." Mac growled his hips slamming into him harder.

Groaning Daryl pushed back on him as much as he could while jerking on his restrained arms again. Mac chuckled and jerked the belt around his throat, "You aint going anywhere _brother._" His voice was honey dipped lust, just sweet enough to keep you coming back even though you knew it'd hurt. "We got all night. No work tomorrow. No where brother. Fucking nowhere."

Daryl nodded his head but continued fighting against his restraints. Mac slapped him harshly his hand burning his already red and abused skin from the belt, he growled when a groan escaped.

Mac chuckled again, "Fight it Daryl." Leaning forward his hand planted just above Daryl's head. His body now flush with Daryl's the weight holding him in place even as his hips never slowed down. "Keep fighting it" He licked along his throat, "I want you too, but we both know you're a whore for it." Mac snarled in his ear.

"Fuck you Cormac." Daryl snapped

Mac jerked the belt hard cutting his air off and slammed into him even harder at the sound of his full name falling from Daryl's lips. Daryl smiled knowing it pissed him off, he'd hated hearing his full name for years. It was bad enough most people actually thought Mac was just his name, no one knew what it was besides him and Merle. Merle didn't give a fuck and never said it unless he was trying to get Mac to fight with him. But Daryl knew what it'd cause if he said at the moment.

Mac groaned when Daryl used his own body to lift into him meeting his bruising thrust. Mac's head hit at the base of his neck his breath panting down his spine as he moved into him harder. "Don't fucking call me that." His rough voice snapped.

"Cormac William Dixon." Daryl groaned feeling his body getting closer.

Mac shifted into him harder, "I warned you fucker."

Mac picked his pace up pulling back till he almost completely fell from his body only to thrust into him harder and harder. His hand was pushing his body back down keeping him flat and Daryl shifted trying to knock him free, his cock was straining under him and he needed relief.

Mac chuckled knowing what he was up to and pushed harder, "I told you not to push me. I owe you brother."

Daryl stilled below him about the time Mac groaned his body flush with Daryl's as he groaned through his release his teeth sinking into him over and over. He was littering him with bites from just at his waist all the way to his shoulders. Groaning through Mac's bites he slumped when he felt him pull out of him leaving him sweating and painfully hard.

Feeling panic set in when Mac didn't release his arms like usual he looked back seeing him setting on the edge of the bed his hands planted behind him. "How long you think I can keep you there before you give up?" Daryl shifted quickly rolling on to his back his arms crossing above him. His cock jutted out from him painfully hard and leaking which only had Mac's gaze turn leering and predatory. "You knew better than to pull that shit in the woods. You knew what you were doing today..." Mac leered leaning towards him his breath brushing his thigh. "Get mad at me but this is what you wanted."

Daryl watched him his pupils dilated beyond having color to his eyes, "Let me go." He felt his breathing deepening again as he thought about Mac's words and knew they were true. He'd never let anyone touch him like this, have him like this. But it was different with Mac always had been. Even with girls Daryl was the aggressor any other time not letting them take control.

"No." Mac shook his head. "You don't get to cum, get the thought out of your head."

"Fuck." Daryl growled.

Mac's eyes blazed, "Yes you are fucked and you will suck my dick but not now brother I got plans.."

Mac stood up and released the belt from around his throat and stepped back from him. His eyes swept down his body lingering on his groin before coming back and he stretched a relaxed smiling splitting his face. Daryl watched him as he turned walking from the room and down the hall. Hearing the shower start he jerked harder against the belt around his wrist and barked out Mac's name.

The only response was an answering laugh that set his blood on fire. Jerking even harder he felt the belt bite into his wrist harder, painfully. Stilling at the lancing pain he knew he broke the skin. Daryl closed his eyes trying to get himself calm but was having trouble with the throbbing in his cock and in his wrist. The sounds of the shower were almost calming sounding like rain as he set there. Mac was taking his precious fucking time on purpose and he looked around the room once again hating Mac's need for less light then him.

Snapping awake at the sound of someone knocking on the door he blinked unable to tell what time it was and felt his wrist free. Pulling his arms down from the stretched position he set up seeing the lamp cut completely off. Tossing the blanket off himself he set up swinging his legs over the bed letting the cool wood floor meet his feet.

He was surprised Mac had let his wrist go after how long he'd fucked with him last night. Daryl rubbed his face his hands sliding through his sweat greased hair smelling sex and Mac on himself, with that underlying current of oil that had pissed Mac off. He snorted and stood wincing at the ache that was left behind from Mac refusing to let him cum. They had spent a couple of hours in that bed all of it involving him still tied down and Mac taking his anger out on him and fucking him over and over. He'd lost count how many times Mac had taken him, each time different with them but each time being refused release. Despite that though he'd craved every mark, every thrust, every bite, every fucking bit of it. He'd only remembered how many times after that Mac had got him just to the cusp of cumming only to stop not letting him fall over the edge. The result was a deep ache that was settling in and a stiffness in his back, shoulders, and arms from being restrained for a couple of hours.

He knew he could blame a lot of that anger that had built up on Merle and them not being together for an entire week. Daryl shook his head, he knew he made it worse though the second he told Martinez he'd go to his house and check the wall. He wasn't stupid, he'd seen the way the man watched him and Mac both. He wasn't aggressive but his eyes did linger on them. Mac was well aware and possessive, seeing Daryl leaving and going to his house and then not coming back hours later had stoked that fire in him and that need.

Daryl pulled Mac's bedroom door open aware he was naked and sporting morning wood that was making him hate life at the moment. Looking down the hall he didn't see anyone but could hear voices, someone was in the living room talking to Mac. Taking off down the hall since his clothes were no longer in the room and lost somewhere he slipped into the bathroom and shut the door. The soft click was accompanied by to bright bathroom lights and he winced cutting on the shower blinking his eyes.

The sound of talking met his ears faintly again as he stepped int he shower and the scalding water burned over his body. Daryl let his head lay against the cold tile resting as the heat soothed his strained and stiff body. Closing his eyes his mind was playing clips of the previous night over and over to him causing the his flagging morning wood to return harder. He winced and widened his stance the ache in his balls Mac's fault.

Closing his eyes his mind went back to when Mac had come back from his shower barely dried off. He had climbed straight on the bed and jerked his head up to him his mouth bruising and possessive, reminding him. Just as quick as it had started Mac had climbed up his chest his cock seeking entrance pass his bruised lips. Licking his lips he let his hand fall to his cock letting the water do its work as he pumped his hand up and down his length chasing memories from the night before.

Groaning again and biting his lip looking down his body at the marks littered down him he smirked not releasing his bite. Hand working faster he tipped his head back the spray of water hitting his throat and cascading down his body. He worked at a feverish pace, to a rhythm Mac had set in his current fantasy from the night before. Both of their bodies moving sweat slick, groping and groaning as his hand glided down his cock pulling his release from him with a deep groan that echoed around the bathroom.

Panting and bracing himself against the wall he let the water wash over him and rinse away the night. The ache was there still and would be for a while after the torment Mac had put him through. Cutting the water off he pulled the curtain back shaking the water from his hair before running his hand through it as he stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel up wrapping it around his waist he opened the door the steam rolling out in thick waves. Mac's voice met his ears and he tilted his head listening for who he was still talking too.

Shaking his head Daryl brushed his teeth blocking out the sound of Mac and whoever the fuck he was talking too. Daryl honestly just wanted to drop in bed and sleep, he was wore the fuck out. His entire body was sore like he'd run a marathon and then just kept going. Lifting his head seeing a thick couple days worth of beard starting he sighed and stepped back neglecting to shave at the moment.

Daryl stepped out in the hallway hearing his name fall from Mac's lips, he walked further down the hall not hearing anyone else and huffed. Turning he walked for his bedroom holding the towel around his hips tighter.

"He should be up." Mac chuckled.

"I didn't mean to wake him if he's sleeping." That caramelized accent mixing with Mac's deep chuckle was pure sin.

Daryl tensed aware that he was only in a towel with both men now behind him. He didn't even care that he was just in a towel, he doubted that'd be noticed with the way he was marked up. Mac had definitely left his calling card all over his body, a weeks worth of lusting anger had met a fever pitch while he was tied down and he had the marks to prove it.

He heard Mac's hum in his throat the second he seen him, "There he is." His voice was dropping lower.

Daryl came to a stop in front of his bed room door his other hand sliding through his soaked hair again making it stick up. Turning just enough to shield his back and chest so that only his side was really visible Daryl looked over at them. Mac's eyes were blazing a possessive proud fire all over his body while Martinez's dark eyes were glazed over unashamedly lingering on him.

"I'll be out in a few."

He didn't wait for a response as he slipped into his room thankful for the change to get dressed. Dropping his towel away he started jerking clothes on quickly. Shaking his head as he stepped back out the door pulling a black tee over his head he walked down the hall to find Martinez setting in the livingroom with no Mac.

"Didn't mean to disturb you, figured you'd been up for a while." Martinez smiled.

Daryl shook his head setting down and pulling his boots toward him, "Needed to get my ass up anyways."

Mac appeared setting on the arm of the couch by him his body against Daryl's side. He knew Mac well enough to know that he was staking a claim without even really knowing he was doing it.

"I was gonna see if you had free time to help me get that stuff done this weekend. I got time off." Martinez looked over at him his eyes bright again.

Daryl set back kicking his boot up on the table and lacing them quickly, "You wanted that one wall right?" Martinez nodded and Daryl dropped his foot down starting on the next boot, "I can do that."

Standing up he felt Mac's fingers slide along the waist of his jeans in the back dipping into them enough to feel his boxers. Daryl ignored his distraction instead focusing on the man in front of him. Mac's fingers sunk deeper groping him and Daryl bit his lip shifting on his feet his hip cocking to the side.

"Alright. I appreciate it." Martinez stood up clapping his hands.

Daryl looked over his shoulder, "Get your shit you're helping fuck face."

Mac chuckled and his grip tightened before he stood up, "Figured as much."

Daryl turned looking back over when it was just him and Martinez. He seen something flickering in his eyes and smirked rolling his shoulders trying to rid them of the stiffness that was still settled in them. Mac appeared behind them and his hands immediately went to his shoulder and his fingers sunk into the muscle they're getting a groan from him "You got your shit in the truck Daryl or is in the shed?"

"Truck." Daryl closed his eyes feeling the muscles loosen up and let his head fall forward.

Martnez stepped towards the door his eyes still on them. There wasn't a mistake in those eyes or in the way he moved and adjusted his pants that Daryl could see, "I'll meet you there." Martinez's husky accent damn near whispered.

Watching him walk to his truck Mac leaned around his breath hitting his ear, "Think he'd be so hot for it if he knew just what he'd be getting into?"

Daryl looked over his shoulder him and Mac almost forehead to forehead and smirked. "I think if he's figured it out and he got a good look at me earlier, then he knows just what he's getting into." Mac growled there mouth's slamming into the other and he grabbed his throat both fighting for control of the kiss. Daryl tore his mouth away from his and shook his head trying to clear the haze trying to settle in, "We got shit to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Martinez was helping where he could but for the most part he was in Mac and Daryl's way as they moved around. Both were quick and use to the work taking the wall down in now time. It was a good distraction for Mac but his eyes kept flicking to the way Daryl's shirt was riding up exposing his back just enough for bruising to peek out. Taunting him.

Closing his eyes as he leaned back against the wall by the window letting the breeze blow over his sweaty body he relaxed. His shirt was clinging to him pissing him off more than he was willing to deal with at the moment. Not giving a fuck he ripped it over his head and tossed it out the window watching it sail down to the truck. He smirked when Daryl's arm hesitated swinging the sledge-hammer as he knocked the beams loose. He watched as he visibly shook himself and double his working speed as if trying to work away the images.

Martinez laughed and tossed Mac another bottle of water, "You look like you're going to melt down."

"Fuck yeah." His voice was rough as he tipped the water back. His eyes skirted to Martinez feeling his eyes on him and watched as the man followed the motion of his throat as he swallowed. Not missing a beat he poured the rest over his head soaking his hair and torso feeling it dampen his jeans around the waist.

Daryl's growl caused him to smile as he pushed off the wall crushing his bottle, "Don't know what your problem is." Mac taunted.

"You're going at it like it's done something to personally offend you there Daryl." Martinez's voice carmalized over him. "Take a break."

Grunting he ignored the man but Mac's chuckle had him gritting his teeth, "He's got something up his ass this morning."

Martinez's eyebrows raised just barely but Mac was beyond giving a fuck. He didn't like the way the man was looking at Daryl and he wanted to tear his shirt off right there for him showing him the marks he had littered across his skin. Daryl was his.

Working the rest of the day Martinez has been in and out and Mac had lost himself in the rhythm of the work. There was no need for words between him and Daryl, they had worked together for so long that they could expect each others moves. Daryl was taking a break at the moment and he could hear him behind him but didn't turn towards him. If he did it'd be doing neither one of them a favor at the moment. Daryl's shirt had taken on the look of painted skin and with the way his hair was slicked to his head he looked like sin. The saw dust just barely dusting his body was enough to push the image over the edge and he wanted nothing more than to take him right there.

"Fucker." Daryl growled getting back to work next to him.

Mac looked over at him from his crouched position, "Got something to say?"

Daryl met his eyes and Mac grinned at him when he seen the marks showing through around his throat and collar bones. His eyes went to the door since not having seen Martinez in a while. As if reading his mind Daryl slammed him into the wall with all his force catching him off guard. Mac's hand tangled in his sweaty hair and jerked hard causing a deep rumbling growl to roll through him.

"What the fuck you doin' Daryl?" Mac growled his breath coming faster. He could feel the hardness of Daryl's arousal pressing into him and it's all it took to get Mac from the semi he had half the day to almost the point of no return. If he didn't quit fucking around he'd be in pain here soon.

Daryl's lips just by his ear had his voice nothing more than sin whispered straight to his groin, "Fuck you _Brother." _Growling against his bodies reaction to Daryl taking control he pushed against his chest and was rewarded with Daryl's hips pinning his in place. Daryl's lips barely brushed his throat the sound of their scruff rubbing together accompanying their deep breathing.

Opening his mouth to respond his words died in his throat as Daryl's mouth claimed his. He couldn't help but to smirk at the irony that his mouth tasted sweet. The work and where they were at fell to the wayside as Mac started jerking Daryl's jeans open enough to get his hand past the leather of his belt. Daryl's hips jerked the second Mac's rough hand closed around him and pulled off one long stroke. He felt his pinning weight shift to that of what he was use to from Daryl and took complete control. His fingers working fast he got his shirt open wanting to see the marks on his skin as the image of Martinez's eyes burning across him with heat flashed through his mind.

Daryl's head dropped to his shoulder has Mac's grip tightened on him feeling how close he was. Not giving him a second to adjust his mouth closed over his throat his teeth sinking into his flesh only releasing long enough for his tongue to soothe the sting. With each new bite his hips jerked into his hands with pressing need.

"Mac stop." Daryl grunted his breathing faster against Mac's bare chest. "I'm gonna cum."

Despite his words Daryl's hips still rocked with his motions and Mac chuckled against his throat. The sweaty wisps of Daryl's hair brushing his own skin, "That's the fuckin' point."

Locking his hand in Daryl's hair again he forced his face off his shoulder and met his eyes. Growling Mac spun them slamming him hard into the wall knocking his breath from him. Jerking his pants wider open for him his body shadowed Daryl as he continued to work at a fevered pace seeing the flush chase the lust across Daryl's body.

Daryl met his eyes the only warning he needed knowing his body better than anyone. His mouth closed over his swallowing any noises down refusing to let anyone here Daryl's pleasure besides him. The feeling of Daryl's hardon trapped between them as he continued to jerk him through his release had his heart hammering in his chest.

Daryl's head fell to his shoulder again and Mac released him only to be captured seconds later by Daryl. Jerking his hand back Daryl almost snarled as Mac's fingers were pulled into his mouth cleaning them off. He watched Daryl's eyes trailing over his stomach and chest had him dropping to his knees in front of him before Mac could react. Daryl's mouth slid over every inch of skin that he had just marked cleaning him up without a care and Mac's hand planted on the wall behind Daryl.

Daryl looked up meet his eyes biting his stomach harshly along the line of muscle that slipped lower into his jeans. Mac felt him break skin and knew his lips and tongue would be painted with his cum and their blood. The thought had his cock straining and thickening even more against the zipper of his jeans painfully. It didn't matter that he'd fucked him to hell and back last night he was ready to start over again right here without a care.

Mac shook his head at Daryl forcing himself to take a breath knowing that if his pants were undone so was his control. Daryl growled his teeth sinking into his skin again just at his jeans pulling a deep mark along his waist. "Fuckin' warning you." Mac's voice was dragging the water. While he didn't mind the thought of someone watching Daryl sucking his dick he knew that wouldn't be enough for him right now.

Jerking him standing Mac wasn't wrong with the way he knew Daryl would look. He looked just fucked and his mouth despite the moment was bruised and taunting him. Growling Daryl smirked at him his tongue sliding along his lips cleaning them before shoving Mac back away from him. Mac watched briefly as Daryl's shirt was worked closed just as the sounds of boots sounded down the hall alerting them to Martinez.

"Y'all hungry?"

Daryl spun giving the man his back as his shirt wasn't finished buttoning yet and Mac stood in place. He had a moment of perfect clarity curious as to just what Martinez was thinking and seen looking at them. He watched his eyes darken as they slid along his torso settling over the marks standing out along his torso. Mac's body had been unmarked before Martinez left the room and the sudden appearance of teeth marks didn't go unnoticed.

"Got somewhere we gotta be after this." Daryl spoke gruffly.

Mac didn't even look at him and just shrugged at Martinez since it was news to him as well. Martinez's eyes flicked to his groin and Mac raised an eyebrow as he adjusted his obvious erection causing the man's eyes to track the motion. He didn't want Martinez but it was always amusing to him to watch people's reaction to his blunt nature.

"You gonna help me get this finished or stand around jerkin' your dick?" Daryl snapped his eyes flashing.

Meeting his eyes he seen jealousy burning through Daryl's Dixon blues giving them the sweet tint of green. "I'm rather fond of jerkin' _my_ dick."

Martinez choked at on his water as he walked forward his eyes going slightly wide. The second he got closer he started helping them more and they fell into easy work again. Mac wanted to walk out at the moment and just take care of the ache that was settling in his groin with each movement of Daryl's body in front of him.

The brief image of Tara straddling Daryl flashed through his mind and made his cock jerk against his jeans again. It kept changing to a multitude of ways they were fucking her Mac already having been down that road knowing what she liked. He could imagine her painted with them begging for more and goddamn if he didn't want to drag Daryl down to that goddamn bar at the moment. He knew she was hot for him it was just getting his brother out of his fucking head.

Her breathy moans played through his head as he slammed into her over and over each time his mind thinking over how she still couldn't handle him completely, not the way Daryl could. Not the way Daryl wanted and needed. Shaking his head and suppressing a groan he chewed his lip knowing he was making his issues even worse.

"I wanna thank y'all for helping me out." Martinez's voice followed right behind them as they walked for the truck.

Mac eyed him but didn't speak as he climbed in the truck. He was only here for Daryl and they all knew it. There was no fucking way he was letting Daryl bring his ass over here by himself. He'd be working for more than a few days if he had to do it alone and he just didn't like the fucking way Martinez eye fucked him.

Daryl stood talking to him briefly before they were heading for the house. Mac kept his eyes closed chasing images of Daryl covered in saw dust and sin away from his mind trying to get his body under control. He was at the tipping point having been skirting around it all day with Daryl pushing him. They walked in the house silently both heading for the shower and Mac chuckled shoulder checking Daryl out of the way his belt already undone since getting in the truck.

"Fuckin' goddamn." Daryl barked. "That shit hurts."

"Want me to get you a bandaid for your pussy?" Mac snapped stepping into the shower in plain view of him.

Daryl's eyes flashed to his hard on before his own clothes were lost on his way to him. Mac eyed him but didn't speak as he climbed in the shower.

"I'd rather you shut up."

Mac tilted his head back laughing, "Fuck you' darlin'."

At the term of endearment he knew pissed Daryl off beyond belief he was slammed into the wall under the spray of the water harshly. Mac's hand slipped up Daryl's body gripping his throat and he shook his head.

"Not this time brother of mine."With one smooth move he had him spun and his chest to the tiles. Daryl jerked away from his hold but wasn't able to break his hold as Mac jerked his arms behind his back keeping him in place and using his weight to offset his struggle. "Keep fighting brother your just making me harder."

Daryl stilled in place his breathing moving the steam around them with his desire. Mac released his arms and dropped his head to the base of Daryl's neck watching as his body joined his. Daryl's panting breath and grunt was the only indication he gave before Mac growled his teeth sinking into his shoulder and started a punishing rhythm.

"Fuck you." Daryl growled jerking his body breaking Mac's bite. "Fuck you again."

Mac chuckled his hand coming around and gripping his dick in hand jerking him in time with his thrust, "Fuck me?" Mac's voice held a painful threat. With each stroke he thrust harder knocking them forward in the shower into the tiled wall. Daryl's palms planted was the only thing keeping him from hitting the wall as he groaned out loud not having to muffle himself in their home.

Feeling Daryl's body tense as he hit him deeper causing his entire body to buck Mac smiled. "Still fuck me brother?" Mac snarled his hand circling the base of Daryl's cock holding off his orgasm.

"Fuck Mac."

Refusing him Mac kept pushing himself and Daryl feeling his cock pulsing in his hand begging for release. Mac groaned loudly the second he felt the first tendrils of his orgasm breaking loose and spiking his blood. He groaned and bucked into Daryl harder and released grip on him causing Daryl's own orgasm to crash through him. Both of them almost buckled to the ground through it.

Mac backed away from him standing under the water head tipped down letting the water burn over him. He was ready to set the world on fire at the moment. He wasn't nearly done but knew after last night and just now he needed to give Daryl a break despite what he'd say.

Daryl didn't even bother with a towel after drying off and walked from the bathroom straight into his bedroom naked. Mac growled his eyes glowering down his own frame as he tied his towel off. Just as fast as Daryl had disappeared he was back in a pair of slick black boxers and was down the hall.

Mac closed his eyes refusing to push Daryl any further. He knew he could and would take every bit always had but he knew that he liked to get carried away. The marks littering his body right now were proof enough of it. His fingers traced around the bites on his stomach Daryl had left behind for him feeling the sharp indention.

Looking out his bedroom door as he jerked a pair of jeans up his body not bothering with boxers he stepped out. Daryl grabbed the phone up turning to Mac watching him, "What?"

Mac raised an eyebrow at his brusque tone and snorted. Daryl shook his head huffing his eyes going to the clock, "Yeah we can do that."

Walking closer to him, "Who the fuck is it?"

"Go get dressed fucker." Daryl snapped.

Mac flipped him in the adams apple harshly, "Answer me _darlin'_."

"Fuck you." His voice was hoarse from the hit, "No not you Mac's bastard ass."

"Fuck you, If I'm a bastard than so are you."

"Will you shut the goddamn up!" Daryl snapped. "NO GODDAMN, not you. About fifteen minutes."

Mac watched Daryl slam the phone down and walk right past him. "You gonna answer me or keep being a dramatic queen?"

"I got your dramatic queen alright you cock sucker." Daryl growled as Mac watched him pull jeans on.

Shrugging his shoulders, "Is there atleast going to be food I'm fucking starving."

"Yes."

Mac walked off mumbling. Goddamn. He shook his head at how easy it was to get Daryl worked up. His heart raced at the flush that was still on Daryls skin as they walked down the drive towards their bikes. Daryl had forfeit his usual sleeveless tee for a plain white V kneck and leather jacket. His mouth watered and he knew if anyone really looked at him they were going to see Mac written all over his skin. His calling card for everyone to see. He felt his cock swell at the thought and shook his head. 


End file.
